Challenge Accepted - A Tom Hiddleston as Loki Fanfiction One Shot
by sherekahnsgirl
Summary: Loki's lover brags about things she can do in bed that Loki doubts are true. They strike a bargain and smut ensues. Mildly dominant Loki


"I certainly could - and have on occasion!" Holly Richardson insisted to her friends through just the slightest haze of gin, which had, as usual, loosened her tongue - which, in the normal course of events was relatively loose anyway. But here, in her home, amongst her closest friends who all knew her predilections, it was even more so. When they got together, the four of them, in her little house in the woods, miles from anyone or anything, full of bad for you food, bad for you drink, and all of the eye candy - in the form of Magic Mike and other favorite chick flicks - they could handle, the talk naturally came around to sex.

Mary Kendall, Holly's friend since they were crammed in the same pack 'n play by their parents, snorted loudly. "You?! Be completely silent when you cum? How could you possibly do that? You can't be completely silent in an effing library, if I remember correctly how many times we were both thrown out of the one in school and the public one. Besides, if you're able to stay completely silent during sex, even if it's just with your own hand, you're obviously doing it wrong."

Holly shrugged, reaching for her drink - in the pretty martini glass she'd painted purple roses on herself - and took a big swig. "Think - you know what the house I grew up in was like - the walls were made out of toilet paper and spit. When I . . . uh, discovered myself at fifteen or so, I knew I had to keep quiet or the whole place would know exactly what I was doing. Thus I learned to keep my mouth shut and swallow back any noises - beyond rapid breathing, which I don't count - that would give me away."

The rest of the girls seemed to side with Mary, too, but Holly was feeling magnanimous. "That's okay. You don't have to believe me. I bet you won't believe that I can prevent myself from cumming, either."

Bunny Keslar nearly did a spit take of her margarita. "Fuck me. How could you possibly do that?"

Holly fixed her with a disbelieving - and disconcertingly sober - stare. "When you're expressly told not to cum, you learn quickly not to."

As she reached for her drink again - her fourth, she thought without much care - an uncomfortable silence descended over the group. She had shared entirely too much about her private life, apparently. Too bad, so sad. They would never know what they were missing. Vanillas, all of them, not a sexually adventurous bone in their collective bodies. Date night sex. Birthday sex. Anniversary sex. Appointment sex.

Holly shuddered at the thought, a deeper, darker shudder inspired not just by her thoughts, but by a slight, frighteningly recognizable chill that enveloped all of her within it then became slightly more concentrated, as if someone's - and she knew very well whose - invisible touch trailed languidly up one arm from the tip of her middle finger, across her sensitive palm, then up the delicate, oft overlooked inside of her forearm, over her elbow then up her clearly defined bicep to take the most delicious route across her collarbone - under the lacy edge of her nightgown - then down the other arm, mirroring its route exactly from the other side, chill bumps rising in its eerily deliberate wake, nipples coaxed to stiff, painful attention and left to crave that phantom touch. By the time the devastating sensations left her, she was a physical, emotional, and sexual wreck, knowing exactly what it meant for her this evening.

He had been listening, and she would not be alone in the darkness this night.

Although the conversational thread recovered, it was nearly two thirty in the morning, and her companions - who all had kids-slash-husbands-slash-work to consider the next day - deserted her one by one, until, a mere half hour later, even Mary had found her bed in one of the guest rooms upstairs.

For some perverse reason, Holly felt the need to dawdle rather than seeking the comfort of her big, warm bed, knowing who awaited her there. She puttered around, giving the living room a cursory cleaning, putting everything perishable away, and beginning to load the dishwasher when she felt cool hands cup her breasts from behind as she bent over - not teasing or rolling her nipples as they tightened even further - but to possessively massage and squeeze them as if her molester knew exactly what she liked.

And he did - with alarming accuracy.

Still bent over, she felt her slippered feet kicked carelessly apart, hips guided firmly back against a demanding, leather covered prominence that nudged insistently at her abruptly bare lady parts. She had no idea when both her nightie and her panties had disappeared, but she suddenly realized she was naked in her kitchen.

"You can't do that here," she hissed to no one, apparently, "- what if someone came down?"

She was quite sure she heard a deep chuckle in her ear. But what she heard next wasn't anywhere near as nice. "I will banish anyone who approaches us," as the sure hold on her breasts was used to forcibly straighten her, holding her tight against a strong, lean, impossibly tall body as one big hand cupped her womanhood while the other splayed itself against her neck in a manner that was almost but not quite threatening.

Then, as quickly and easily as she had been captured, she was let go and given a resounding swat to her backside that she could swear echoed in the small room; its force propelling her towards the French doors to her bedroom in no uncertain terms.

As she closed them behind her, she whined softly, "Okay, okay, I'm in my bedroom already."

"And you deliberately took your time getting here, did you not, my sweet?" He materialized in front of her wearing what she knew he considered to be his every day armor, but Holly would never get used to seeing him in all of that leather and metal. The man was already mind-blowingly tall and broad and sexy, but his outfit raised the bar just that much further, filling every highly responsive and already yearning molecule of her toe-deep with a combination of leather and a spicy, sandalwoodish soap or cologne of some sort that was his own unique scent, as well as the subtle fragrance of the trepidation his visitations always wrought within her. It was a truly potent combination that made her knees weak every time she had the slightest hint that he was anywhere with a hundred mile radius.

She tried to shake off whatever spell he cast when he was near her, but had always been unsuccessful at doing so, and was quite a bit less this time. She'd had entirely too much to drink and it loosened her firmly seated inhibitions.

Loki continued to block her way to her bed. Every time she moved, he countered until she stopped altogether with an exasperated sigh, hands on her hips.

"Loki, am I wrong that the idea here is to get me into bed, because you're doing a damned good job of keeping me out - mmmmph."

"Silence." His hand came up to cover her mouth after he issued the short, sharp command. Those cool, full lips of his found her ear, not quite on it but deliberately hovering just above it, so that when they moved, they tickled her flesh. "I do believe I heard you issue a challenge this evening."

Holly, who was barely breathing as he confirmed her worst nightmare, tried not to panic with minimal success.

"In fact, if I recall correctly -" he continued, moving the rest of his big body to stand disturbingly close to her, " - I believe I heard you issue two separate challenges." Big hands found her hips and jerked them against him, the drastic differences in their heights making his impressive manhood - despite the fact that it was still leather covered as he had yet to remove any piece of his armor - pulse and spasm against her tummy rather than her cleft, but she had no doubt that he would remedy that situation much more quickly than was good for her peace of mind.

For now, though, he contented himself by quashing her feeble attempts at escaping merely by staking a very physical claim to her, letting his hands roam where they would - capturing nipples he knew were pebble hard because of him, that had long since strained and tightened in anticipation of his touch, pinning her arms to her sides as he reached around to squeeze rhythmically then apply stinging swats to both ample cheeks. He imbibed in her cries of discomfort as they brought him to full mast - knowing that no part of her was truly off limits to him - no act too painfully intimate or embarrassingly unusual that her luscious body wouldn't revel in it - no matter how hard she might struggle against the inevitable application of his will to her body. He knew she retained no small amount of guilt about the fact that she'd responded shamelessly to everything he'd done to her so far.

And tonight he was going to do so much more.

"What were those things you said tonight - when you knew I was listening -"

She opened her mouth to disagree with his arrogant supposition- even though he was absolutely right - succeeding in getting out part of her denial, "No, I didn't -" and received five tremendous wallops to her backside that left her with every bit of breath expelled nearly to the point of choking as she tried to cope with the aftermath of those stinging swats.

Every syllable was pronounced excruciatingly precisely, "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me," he hissed into her ear in a manner he knew would edge her towards a slight fear of him that he had absolutely no doubt she nonetheless found very hard to resist "Let us see if I have them right. You said you could always suppress the sounds you would naturally make - and I have caused you to make, loudly, at the top of your lungs on most occasions - while I am having you in whatever way I choose," He grinned broadly down at her. "I remember each and every one of them quite vividly. I am afraid that I have to agree with your friend when she said that if you can manage to remain silent while in such a pursuit then you are not doing it correctly."

Leaning back just a little, but nowhere near enough to allow her to escape, he tapped his finger against his jaw, pretending to be pensive when she knew there was no way he would have forgotten. "What was the other thing you boasted about being able to do?" When his eyes returned to hers, the smile that spread across that beautiful, pale face was truly evil. "Ah yes. You bragged that you could stop yourself from attaining your woman's pleasure." He brought the fingertips of her right hand up to his lips, kissing them delicately, caressing them with the barest tip of his tongue. "Did I recount accurately what you said, my love?"

Holly hated it when he called her that. He didn't love her any more than she loved him. He was her fantasy come to life, and she truly hadn't decided whether his visitations were evidence that she was becoming psychotic or schizophrenic or that she'd just spent too long living isolated in the woods during a hellishly bad winter. And in some ways, she knew, that it really didn't matter to her which one of them was true; that she was going to sign on to remain that way for the rest of her life because of the things this man did to her. When she was with him she didn't much care if she was losing her mind, as long as he made her cum so hard she nearly passed out while she was doing it, and so far he'd more than exceeded any of her wildest expectations.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but found one long finger pressed over her lips. "A nod will suffice. Tonight - except when you are being punished - you are to remain as silent as you bragged you could be - heavy breathing aside - and you are to do your best to resist the ecstasy I am am going to create within your body. If you can achieve both of those things, then I will grant you a boon." His voice lowered what seemed to be nearly a octave, causing a shiver to run up Holly's spine. "If, however, I can . . . " he paused for effect, giving her another purely evil grin, "convince you to prove yourself wrong, then you must submit yourself willingly to me - what is the saying - twenty-four-seven, I think, for a period of . . . " he wanted to say a year, but he knew that was quite a chunk out of a Midgardian lifetime, "one of your months." His hand cupped the back of her neck as he pressed his nose to hers. "I promise you that I will use no magicks on your person in order to aid my cause. It will simply be your will against mine." He pulled back then, allowing her to see a look that was more than devilish this time; it was downright dangerous.

Holly knew that trusting the God of Mischief and Lies to tell her the truth was naïve in the extreme, but then she also had to admit that he'd not lied to her the other times he'd visited her, either. He'd done exactly what he 'd said he was going to do to her - with blissfully explosive results, whether she'd thought she wanted him to or not. Loki seemed to have worked out his own quirky code of what passed for honor for him, and, as strange as it seemed, she was inclined to believe him.

She had a million questions about the terms he was offering, but she knew he wouldn't permit her to ask them. A boon - that was like a wish, wasn't it? What were the parameters? she wondered, already counting on winning when it was far from a sure thing, especially considering how downright uncontrollable and violent her reactions had been to him in the past. And if he wasn't going to use any magic on her, then did that mean that he wasn't going to read her mind for the duration?

And it wasn't as if he was giving her a choice, anyway, she thought, and then he raised one of those beautiful eyebrows at her and surprised her by asking, "Do you agree? I would have your verbal consent, since, when I win, I will expect you to voluntarily submit yourself to me."

Holly was so surprised that he was giving her the chance to say not just no but hell no to his offer, but she seemed physically incapable of doing so, and a soft, "Yes, but - " came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Loki looked down at her, his expression unhappy that she saw fit to question him, but he'd have to get over it. "But what?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

She bit her lip but held his eyes. "I don't think you should have an infinite amount of time in which to accomplish your goal. There should be some sort of time limit."

The smile that broke across his face astonished her in that there did not appear to be a sardonic or sarcastic shade to it in the least. "There is my smart girl. Very well. I think three hours should more than suffice." Three minutes would more than suffice, he knew, if he exerted himself and had no care for her experience, although he would never agree to that.

"I was thinking, considering who and what you are, that fifteen minutes should be more than long enough for the great God Loki to bring a mortal woman to -" she colored prettily, and he found that - against his will - he adored the way she blushed for him.

"To cry and moan and beg for release?" he teased, saying the words she stumbled on. "To then be forced to it, past her not inconsiderable will, by the sheer force of her God's?"

"To pleasure," she persisted, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the pictures he conjured effortlessly in her mind and keeping her eyes well away from his.

Still smiling softly, he decreed, "We shall settle at an hour, then. And, in the interest of you not claiming that you were distracted by the worry of it, I assure you both that this room is soundproofed -" a hand came up and guided her eyes back to his - "and that your friends sleep more soundly than they might, so that we will not suffer any interruptions."

"But - " she wasn't exactly sure how to say this without insulting him, but it needed to be said, "whatever you're doing won't - hurt them?"

It was in his nature to take umbrage at her question, but he quashed the impulse. She knew little of him, really, not much more than mere rumor and innuendo, and she had, on several occasions, such as this one, still seen fit to entrust him with the most intimate parts of herself. For some reason, when he would have consigned the entirety of Midgard to their own devil, he would nonetheless have spared her and her alone from that fate.

Why he had that impulse was not something he spent any time dwelling upon.

"No, Holly Richardson. They will come to no harm by me. Their sleep will simply be a bit deeper than usual."

"Oh. Thank you."

Both her concern for her friends and the sincerity he could hear in her thanks touched him in ways he hadn't let anything touch him in a very long time.

In keeping with his promise about not using his magic on her, she found herself lifted into his arms, bridal style, and Holly had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest, as she might have if he was the average mortal man. That would have been a bit too . . . romantic for their relationship - or whatever it was that it could be called. She didn't really think there was a name for someone whose darkest fantasies were fulfilled by a man who she didn't think actually existed.

She was quite sure Freud would have had a field day with her.

But that was just about her last coherent thought for the evening, and she knew from the moment he bore her down onto the big bed she'd shared with her husband that she wasn't just going to lose this contest; she was going to suffer a humiliating defeat at the hands of an absolute master, and she was going to enjoy every everlasting millisecond of it.

He waved his hand and the room was filled with countless candles of various sizes, and something soft and soothing she didn't recognize at all played in the background, although she sincerely doubted he had the technological savvy to use her bluetooth speaker. After he rose and bound her wrists together above her head with beautiful green and gold silk scarves, he lay atop her for long moments, looking down at her with an almost tender expression, although she knew better than to put any stock in it.

"Did you actually have to suppress your reactions when your own fingers brought you to ecstasy for the first time?" he asked, sounding serious. "You may answer me verbally, little one. I am curious."

"Yes. We lived in a cracker box of an apartment complex and I knew if I made any unusual noises my father would be in my room in a second."

"Ah. And your other ability - to deny yourself the paradise most seek?"

Her eyes dropped and he watched the infinite sadness he detested invade them and take over her body. Loki could literally feel her entire - usually vibrant - life force being dampened by the thoughts he had unwittingly filled her mind with, and he knew that the memory of her husband - someone he knew she considered to be her ultimate lover - was his biggest opponent in this challenge, and in all of his dealings with her. And it was damned hard to fight a ghost, he was finding.

Luckily, he had made a study of her - before and after - he'd allowed her to realize that he was more than someone who could visit her dreams occasionally, leaving her in need of several naps during the next day in order to recharge her exhausted mind and body.

"My . . . my husband taught - taught me."

Because he could neither bear her memories of intimacies with her husband, nor could he stand the images that her words conjured within his own fertile imagination, he moved off her more quickly than he had planned, easily flipping her onto her stomach.

"Thank you for answering me honestly, Holly, although I think that you have learned better than to try to lie to me." He kept his part of the bargain and was not monitoring what she was thinking - not that he ever really did, anyway. He could feel strong emotions, and Holly was a woman of them, and thus she was relatively easy for him to read, although tonight, for the sake of their little game, he would be true to his word and turned a blind eye to what he could easily have discerned about her.

His quiet, humble tone made her suspicious, but she nonetheless answered, in an equally serious voice, "You're welcome."

"And with that the terms of our little match are in effect again, my dear." He leaned down, cupping his big hand over her bottom, covering nearly all of it as he stroked her hair almost possessively with his free hand, whispering huskily, "I do not mind if I miss that delicious mewling you do so often when I attend to you. I do not mind not hearing your occasional squeaks when I press you to do something in a way that you think is too hard or frightening or embarrassing, or your moans of unexpected ecstasy when you discover that I was right all along. I do not mind not swallowing your cries as I kiss you when you realize that I have made your ecstasy imminent." He tipped her head back and turned it so that he could kiss her, then, as their lips were still sealed together, he reached beneath her with one hand, past her mons as if it held no interest for him at all to force her legs open roughly, carefully positioning them so obscenely wide it was a hair's breadth shy of hurting her to maintain that position - yet she certainly knew better than to try to close them again without his permission - as those devastatingly curious, seeking fingers of his were pulled back and, to her deep embarrassment, found the evidence of her desire as they were baptized in the heady sacrament of her lust for him, not to mention the wet trail that was left on the forearm he had dragged through her moistness as well.

Two fingers, not crossed over as usual, but left side by side as they forced their way up inside; her narrow velvet glove clenching around him as if in a feeble attempt to keep him from his goal, that tightening causing his inexorable advance to scrape that exquisitely sensitive flesh much more than it would have if she had simply relaxed and submitted, but then that wasn't her nature.

He wondered how she was going to handle what was supposed to be thirty days of voluntary submission to him when she inevitably lost, and the images that thought evoked nearly made him lose control of himself right then and there.

When his fingers were well seated within her, curling slowly and deliberately against that vulnerable spot within her and pumping gently but insistently into and out of her, his hand ceased caressing her hair and held her head still, facing him as he growled, "But I will not cede to you that which I consider my due - I will have your screams, I will watch as you come apart for me as you always do, and I will have your complete and utter submission to me in the end." Loki emphasized his will with almost violent thrusts that had Holly already at the point of biting her lip. And he added to himself, "And once I win this contest, you will be lucky if I ever decide to let you go."

Holly kept her mouth carefully shut throughout his frighteningly quiet monologue. She could barely believe that one of the hardest things she was going to do for the next fifty-two minutes was to not respond when he said things like that.

She should have stipulated that he wasn't allowed to talk to her, but it was too late for that now - not that he'd've agreed to that constraint, though, either.

But it didn't take him long to completely trump her need to smack him down verbally - not long at all as those knowing fingers continued to pump strongly in and out of her, especially when his free thumb joined the fray, sitting atop her clit as if he owned it, but not moving.

Yet.

Instead, she was treated to an excruciatingly deliberate round of swats that covered the entirety of her behind and just barely down the tops of the backs of her thighs, and from the first Holly found herself wanting to kick badly but unable to due to the vulnerable position he'd put her in, but still twisting and trying to get away from him. But he had quite the intimate hold on her and she knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

The spanking didn't stop until he could hear true anguish in her cries, his hand landing and remaining to cover the hot, stinging flesh he'd just blistered as his fingers began to plunge again, the slick side of his thumb playing up and over a clit that had at least doubled in size. Loki smiled to himself. This was going to be easier than he'd thought.

Holly kept her jaw clenched tightly shut against the onslaught of sensations he was bombarding her body with - those big fingers fucking her in just the manner she preferred - hard and fast and a little rough - while, in direct contrast, his thumb glided gently, lightly over her in almost a teasing fashion that served to coax her little bud to meet his strokes rather than forcing them on it as some women preferred.

The hand on her bottom was far from quiet. After spending an inordinate amount of time squeezing and pinching the very flesh he'd already caused to become a deep, carmine red, it wandered slowly, very, very slowly, towards her slit.

Even being teased and tortured as she was, Holly had a feeling she knew where his right hand was going to end up and she did everything she could to escape that fate - one she already knew he could make her enjoy so much more than she wanted to . . .

But even without magic, he was more than a match for her. Early on, he had accused her of enjoying being out of control - of adoring the fact that he had the strength - and the will - to overpower her whenever he wanted to, that he'd never shied away from exerting his strength - carefully - in order to force her to comply with what he wanted, even if she wasn't at all sure she would enjoy the results, which was what had her fighting him in the first place.

He'd always proven her wrong about her hesitance, and had taken a strip off her hide for every second of her rebellion against him before then reducing her to a mindless puddle in his experienced hands.

And what he was about to do to her was one of those times, every time. She couldn't seem to simply submit to him in this, but always actively tried to evade his purpose every time, no matter how much he'd made her enjoy it in the end.

Normally by now, she'd be whimpering at the very least - making him practically cum just with her expressive vocalizations - and perhaps she'd even be begging him not to touch her as he was, not to pleasure her against her will, something he knew turned her - to say nothing of him - on, even though he suspected she'd deny it outright if he asked her. And he knew that the fact that she knew he would never allow her to deter him also added to the raging fire he was building within her.

He would have her in whatever way he pleased - oh, he'd make damned sure she enjoyed it, but it would be on his terms, not hers.

An ornate bottle of scented oil appeared in the air above his hand for a few seconds to dispense a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers, then, as he held her cheeks spread wide open by the fingers of that same hand, Holly felt something dribble down onto the flower of her bottom.

This had her redoubling her efforts at gaining her freedom, with a predictable lack of results.

"Do you wish me to spank you again? Is that why you are fighting me when you know that is what I am going to do to you if you continue?"

That deep, warning tone stopped Holly's writhing and twisting - futile as it had proven to be anyway - immediately.

His fingers inched nearer and nearer still, until she could feel the tip of his middle finger swirling that ample slickness around that puckered flesh.

"I do not know why you feel the need to avoid your fate, Holly - have I not shown you many times before how much my doing this to you arouses you?"

Her mouth was open - which was a dangerous thing considering their bargain - as she panted with her previous efforts and got nowhere, yet he was absolutely right. She couldn't seem to embrace that which she was still somewhat afraid of, regardless of what she'd experienced with him in the past which had been nothing short of devastating.

When she felt him begin to press - very gently and very carefully yet inexorably - into her, her mouth closed with an audible click. She'd sooner faint than to give him the satisfaction of uttering one syllable. And it was going to take all of her concentration not to.

He wiggled that finger in, twisting it, rotating this way and that, until it was buried within her to his second knuckle. "Very good, Holly."

Parts of her wanted to preen at his rare praise, but she steeled herself against it.

"I told you it would get easier."

She felt an incredible relief that she nonetheless knew would be short lived as the unusual presence within her began to pull out, all the way out, only to be plunged back into her, much less carefully and much more roughly than before as he established a discomfiting rhythm that she didn't want to acknowledge affected her as surely as if he was stroking her little bud.

But those sensations ended abruptly.

Loki remove his finger from her and cast a cleansing spell over his hand, then something he knew would be of interest to her appeared in it instead. Her head was turned towards him, and he held it up in front of her. "I know you recognize the smaller style of this, darling, but I thought this special occasion might call for you graduating to a more challenging version than your usual."

It was a gold - colored, she assumed - plug with a pretty pink jewel at the end - fake, of course - that was designed for the area his finger had just vacated. It was nicely graduated, but not inconsiderably larger in circumference than anything he'd used on her back there. Indeed, he had delighted at just how tight and untried she was, and he had not yet even taken her there himself, preferring to bring her along slowly, in general, except for this delightful bump in the road.

Despite what he knew she thought about its makeup, it was, indeed, solid gold, and the decoration on the end of it that would peep out so beautifully from between her scarlet cheeks was anything but paste - it was a pink sapphire, chosen specifically because he knew how much she liked the color. He had discovered rather abruptly one otherwise wondrously pleasant evening that she reacted badly to the use of man-made substances in that particular area of her body - and although she had clearly warned him that she did, he had neither listened closely enough to her one evening nor remembered what he'd been told previously and had caused her quite a bit of discomfort from the stinging, burning sensation her body produced when a material it objected to was introduced.

He still hadn't really forgiven himself for that faux pas, for which he accepted every bit of blame, of course. He had no qualms about hurting her to a certain extent, since that's what spankings tended to do - for both of their enjoyment - but to have brought her pain - completely unnecessary and not inconsiderable pain - because he was too wrapped up in wanting to see her face as he slid the offending thing into her was absolutely unforgivable in his eyes. When she was with him, she placed her trust in him which was something he knew she wouldn't do lightly with anyone, much less him, putting herself completely in his care, and he had betrayed both of those precious impulses.

How he had reacted when that happened, though, was one of the reasons why Holly trusted him in her gut more than her intellect thought she really should. She was sobbing as if he had shoved a hot poker up there, more seriously and more agonizingly than she ever had with him, even when his punishments had wandered into the more severe territory, and she was actively trying to fight to get away from him at the same time, which he, of course, couldn't allow.

Her violent reaction had instantly caused him to remember what she'd told him and he had immediately begun to berate himself inwardly, as well as out loud to her. "Oh, my dear, I am so very, very sorry. I was in such a hurry to guide you to where I wanted you to be that I did not think. I realize, however, that that is no excuse."

Loki held her to him, easily subduing her, but unable to bear either her acute distress or the fact that he was the cause of it. Still holding her tightly as she sobbed and keened and tried to writhe away from him, he caused a bottle of cooling gel to appear in his hand and deftly positioned her over his lap.

When Holly had realized through tear filled eyes where she was, she mindlessly renewed her efforts at escape, but with no better results. He held her in place with devastating ease using only one hand as he allowed the other to turn a soft shade of blue for a few seconds and become quite cold, making the medicinal gel not only capable of cooling what it came in contact with, but also cool to the touch, which he hoped would make it even more effective.

His hand returned to normal, he had gathered a generous dollop of it onto the tip of his index finger and presented it to the offended opening. He considered whether or not he should explain what he intended to do to her but decided not to; that it was better to simply do what he knew would help her and apologize for it afterwards, if necessary.

More fighting against the inevitable ensued, but Holly found herself as helpless against him as she always was as that insistent finger made its way up inside her with infinite but inexorable gentleness, and the moment that almost cold liquid came in contact with her burning tissues, they began to calm considerably.

Still, she struggled against the invasion, just on the principle of it, but found it almost soothing on a very basic level that he didn't allow her to stop him, taking his time distributing the healing lotion and even withdrawing to gather some more, which he immediately pressed into her, noting that her protestations had dwindled to nothing beyond a soft whimper as he tended to her in a more intimate fashion than ever before.

"Better?" he had asked her before relieving her of his invading digit for the final time.

She was still hiccoughing sobs and had only nodded at him.

After magically cleansing himself and spiriting the bottle away, he had gathered her back against him, spooning his long body around hers and keeping her close as he stroked her hair back from her face, feeling the dampness at her temples and knowing he had caused those tears with his own fevered foolishness.

"I am deeply sorry to have hurt you, Holly."

The God of Mischief and Lies was apologizing to her? Humbly, even? She knew she should be more awed at that development, but her insides still felt very uncomfortable, and that was uppermost on her mind.

"What could I give you to make it up to you?"

"G-give m-me?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I could give you nearly anything you might desire - gold, jewels, clothes . . . "

It was a long while before she had made any response to him, and as her hiccoughing sobs faded and she remained clutched tightly to him, he heard her murmur in a, low strangled tone, "What I want I don't think even you could give me."

Her deep sorrow - which had nothing to do with the recent mishap - touched him like a sword through his heart, such that he could barely breathe from it. And she was right.

He could rain hell fire down on Earth. He had tried to take it over and had very nearly succeed. He could make her rich beyond her wildest dreams. But he didn't have the power to bring her husband back from the dead.

A large part of him had been - and still was - infinitely jealous of this man who inspired such devotion in her, even after he'd departed from their mortal world, but other parts were equally thankful to him for having been such a wonderful husband to her, and in awe of the depths of her love for him that survived, intact, even now.

Thus the being who considered himself a great God was then and was still now extremely envious of this little mortal and her too wonderful to be real love, knowing there was very little chance that he would ever find even a shadow of the same in his own life, no matter how long he lived.

He realized that whatever it was that he had now with her was the closest thing he'd ever get to that enviable perfection, and thus he was going to do everything in his power to make ensure that it continued.

Holly could feel the cool nose of the plug being pressed against that clenched flesh and it only made her tense up more, which he, of course, noticed.

"Relax, little one. You and I both know this does not hurt you, and I am going to seat it within you regardless of any feeble attempts you make to resist. And we also both know how much you adore it when I overpower your objections. Why make it unnecessarily harder on yourself?"

He was right, of course. She had no real hopes of actually being able to stop him from doing what he wanted to, and she could feel her helplessness against him becoming a stark reality as the smooth metal object slid with humiliating ease up part of the way inside her.

Contest or no contest, Loki listened attentively for any signs that she was experiencing true discomfort, but there were none.

Regardless, he brought the plug all the way out, held it at the ready for a few long beats, then began to press it back inside her, this time plunging a bit faster, all the way to the widest point of the cone shaped thing, until just before her body would have swallowed it completely, automatically clamping down on the dramatically narrowed flange.

Once more he withdrew it, leaving its nose bumped up against her. "I am going to seat it all the way this time, Holly. I want you to submit to me - submit to the God who is your Master."

With that, he did exactly as he'd said he was going to, and except for a surprised caught breath as the widest point stretched her somewhat uncomfortably for a second or two, she emitted no sounds at all when her body betrayed her as if always did and closed snugly around the invader he had placed within her.

"Perfect," Loki breathed as she did, expelling air she'd been holding practically since he'd begun.

He casually checked the time he had left and was alarmed to realize that forty minutes had already gone by. Although he would have preferred to take things a little slower, he did not intend to lose this bargain, so he conjured a golden phallic shaped device that was modeled quite accurately after him. Holly did not like vibrating devices, feeling that they rushed her experience, so this one did not vibrate, although he knew it would fill her very completely, since that was a part of what the spell he cast over it would do, along with seeking her heat and remaining lodged deep within her so that it would not slip out as some other - what did she call them? - toys - tended to do when not blocked from doing so.

Loki knew he was circumventing the promise he had made to her, but he was following the letter of it. He was not using magic on her person. He was using a device that had magical properties in her person. He knew she wouldn't appreciate that distinction, therefore he kept his spells simple, so that she was less likely to consider their behavior suspicious.

He showed her the long, thick cock, delighting in the way her eyes widened at its size and giving her no time to come to grips with the idea before he began to introduce it between those sopping wet lips of hers, inserting it with surprisingly gentle pulses at first then gradually amping up both the speed and the strength with which the dildo claimed her, until he was fucking her almost violently with it. He could hear her open mouthed breathing becoming more and more ragged as he plunged the replica of himself in and out of her, wishing whole heartedly that it was himself instead of a pale substitute.

Eventually he drove the phallus as far as he could up inside her and simply left it there, knowing it would grow and expand to fill her completely, close to the point of discomfort but not quite, and pulsing gently in and out of her, just enough to continually rasp that most responsive spot within her.

At that point, he leaned back a bit to admire his handiwork and mentally praise her tenacity. He was very surprised that she hadn't at least uttered some sort of sound, considering how possessed she must feel in her most sensitive, intimate parts.

But she hadn't.

Yet.

He licked his lips quickly, ran a possessive hand down the beautiful slope of her back, nearly losing control of himself merely at the unblemished perfection of her petal soft skin. Then he took his place on his side next to her, snugged up tight to her, his free hand already worming its way to her now not so little niblet. She seemed to respond best to his middle finger - and he knew that that was how she brought herself off - so it was that big, already pre-slickened pad of flesh that rested itself over her. The way her legs were splayed and because of how fully packed she was in every opening her lady bits possessed, that little nub was forced well out of its usual hiding place, and he knew she would be even more ultra sensitive to his touch than she normally was - and that was saying something.

But he had yet to unleash what he knew was his most powerful weapon on her - all of this was merely preparation for the main event - which he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was going to win him their little contest.

Someday, he was going to do it without all of the accoutrement - one of the days she was his captive, he was going to lie down with her - still in his armor as he was now while she was completely naked, as he fully intended to keep her - and hold her to him very tightly.

Then, he was simply going to talk to her. Oh, the first few times he imagined he'd describe all of the things he intended to do to her, but he figured that she was so susceptible to him that it wouldn't be at all long before he could recite the palace cook's market list and she'd explode helplessly in his arms.

But that was something to explore another time, when there wasn't anything on the line. For now, he lay his had on a pillow directly across from hers. "Open your eyes, Holly."

Because it took her longer than he approved of to obey him - which was anything longer than instantaneously after having issued a command - she found her bottom being freshly roasted, and he didn't stop there, decorating the backs of each thigh with livid reminders of the strength and size of his hand that he was quite sure would remain there for some time.

When he resumed his former position, she was crying, but she met his eyes even before he'd settled in, his eager finger already beginning to stroke languid circles around and over her clit. Loki knew how sexy she found his voice, and he deliberately deepened its timbre and let the huskiness inspired by his currently unrequited desire fill his tone and, more importantly, her ears and mind.

She was biting her lip already and he hadn't even opened his mouth yet, Loki noticed with a small smile. "Do you wonder what I am going to do to you while you spend the month with me, my Holly? I am going to keep you in my bedroom, nude, so you will always be reminded of your submission and always be available to me whenever I feel the urge to take you, which I can assure you will be multiple times every day.

"And that is exactly what I intend to do. You will be on your knees, at the end of my bed, your face down, bottom up, being fucked so hard you will beg and plead for me to stop - and that is when I will begin to take you even harder. I will allow you to ride me sometimes - my hands controlling the rise and fall of your hips, of course - but not very often, as I do not want you to get notions beyond your station as my submissive.

"Mostly when I slide my cock into you -" he reached down a bit to tap the end of the dildo that still found its home deep within the narrow channel he was talking about - "you will be where you should be - beneath me, your legs over my shoulders leaving you completely vulnerable to my thrusts, wrists bound as they are now or perhaps just trapped at your sides - helplessly receiving that which your Master honors you with - the presence of his cock deep inside you."

She was close, he could tell by her breathing. Her eyes wanted to drift shut, but he tweaked her clit cruelly and they opened wide again.

"And when I deem you are ready for it, whether or not you think you are, I will claim the part of you I haven not yet -" his free hand twirled the plug sharply, " - pressing the head of my thick, hard cock up against your improbably tiny entrance -" his fingers did more than just fiddle with the plug, they removed it completely but left it right there, creating a sense of terrible anticipation within her as he carefully mirrored the actions he was describing to her, feeling her body tensing, not just because she was going to cum - and she most definitely was - but because of the presence of that instrument she knew he meant to fuck her with " - and plunging myself into you to the hilt." As he said the words, his fingers made it happen to her, shoving the plug into her with deliberate, raw power, then - as she'd feared - he brought it to its widest point and began to force it in and out of her with short, sharp thrusts that kept her stretched widely open, the terrible, helpless sensations going directly to her already over stimulated clit.

The fingers that had only been dancing over that small but volatile button of flesh all this time - as he spoke those obscene words to her in that gravelly but still posh, oh so cultured voice of his as he described the lurid tale of what it was going to be like for her to submit to him - began to move in earnest, rasping more insistently over her, dwelling and stroking in just the right spots and within seconds, Holly could feel the inevitable, undeniable build up of those anticipatory sensations he just kept piling onto her.

She lost her mind and both parts of the bargain in one toe curling, bone deep scream that went on forever as he continued to play every part of her as if she was a Stradivarius and he was Paganini, while she tried to dissolve into the ecstasy that he kept right on building back up within her, forcing her to more peaks than she could ever have counted, wringing every single last wail of ecstasy from her as her screams softened, slowly, but were no less emphatic.

As she shuddered and shook and shivered, sobbing pitifully in the aftermath, he set about making her more comfortable, magicking away both of the instruments he'd used on her and pulling her into his arms, although he did not untie her wrists. The way she shivered violently in his embrace had him reaching down to pull the covers up over the two of them as he used his other arm to crush her against him, her head naturally falling onto his shoulder, soft almost protesting whimpers still issuing from the back of her throat even as the duvet and his other arm were both wrapped possessively around her.

Comfort wasn't something he was used to offering, but she inspired it in him. If she needed him to, he thought he could hold her like this forever, brushing the hair back from her face, stroking her back soothingly, unable to resist the urge to reach down and cup her still quite warm bottom occasionally, pulling her hips against his rampant erection.

He should have given her more time to recover, he knew. That would be the gentlemanly thing to do - to forego using her tonight because of what he'd just put her through.

But Loki knew he wasn't going to be able to do that. He'd never posited himself much as a gentleman, despite his Mother's relentless efforts at trying to teach him to be one, and it wasn't as if she didn't know that. But then, she didn't even think he was real. He hadn't tried to disabuse her of that notion because whatever she thought of him, it didn't seem to affect her responses to him at all, and that was all he really cared about in the end.

She couldn't have been surprised then, when he rolled them so that she was beneath him, easily separating her legs with his own, reaching down to undo only that part of his armor that was absolutely necessary to free himself, and when he positioned himself between her legs again, she could feel his impressive presence insistently seeking her warmth and not stopping until she was filled again to overflowing, this time with the heat and hardness of his cock.

"No!" she whimpered, beginning to try to fight him when the battle had already been lost, her head rolling back and forth between the frame of her still bound arms. She bucked against him with much less vigor than she might have if she was not still trying to fight off the languorous effects of the orgasms she had just experienced at his hands.

"Yes!" he countered with a growl. "Yes, yes, yes. The bargain is lost," he hissed. "You will submit to me, Holly, I can promise you that, willing or unwilling."

He loved the way her breath always hitched when he first entered her, as if she was always surprised at his imposing size, at how he stretched and filled her. Loki wanted to take his time with her, to bring her along with him again, to feel her blossom beneath him with the pleasure he inspired within her.

But he wasn't proving to have anywhere near as much control over himself as she had over her body - he had to move, had to fuck her, mindlessly hard and bone jarringly fast, locking his eyes with hers and easing some of the fetters he always placed on himself with her, still mindful of her safety but intent on attaining his own end within her and using her for his own purposes more blatantly than he ever had before.

His scream was at least as loud as hers had been, although not as long. His body spasmed violently as his hips thrust uncontrollably, emptying himself within her to the point of feeling drained and very nearly faint.

Falling deliberately to her side, Loki gasped for air, drawing it into his desperately aching lungs, but even as he was trying to recover, he thought of her comfort, waving a hand and dissolving the bonds that had held her arms above her head.

Holly would have curled up to his side if he was anyone other than Loki. She couldn't be at all sure that he would welcome such intimacy from her, and thus she preferred to remain where she was, lying quietly on her back and trying not to think of how sexually depraved and out and out bat shit crazy she was to have created such a lover as him, that would do such things to her.

When he'd recovered more, he waved his hand and suddenly Holly realized they were no longer in her good sized bedroom. They were in a bedroom that was at least as big - if not bigger - than her whole house. It was beautifully decorated in an extremely masculine way with greens and golds and blacks everywhere she looked.

She sat up, her eyes wide and bright as she took in his room. Loki pulled her back down with him. "Where are we?" she asked, coming to him somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to be pried away from such a beautiful sight, although she had to admit that, naked as he now was, he was a pretty damned impressive sight, too.

"In my room in the palace."

Holly tried to sit up again, but his arms merely tightened a bit around her, disallowing it.

"Palace?"

"Yes. I know you think I am a figment of your imagination, but I am who I have always been, and this is where I live. You will remain here with me for the next month to fulfill the bargain."

Holly didn't know if she was more blown away by the idea that he actually existed, or because she'd so carelessly gambled a month of her life away - not that anyone was really going to notice that she was gone.

She closed her eyes, thinking she had finally tipped over the edge into insanity. That was the only sane answer to what was happening to her.

Loki didn't press her. She would come to her own conclusions about where she was and how real it was to her soon - because he intended to make sure it became very real, very quickly.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw he was staring at her intently. "What would you have asked me for as a boon if you had won, knowing I cannot give you the one thing you want most?" he asked, cupping the back of her head gently.

Biting her lip, her eyes slid from his for a second, then returned as she answered in a husky whisper, "To spend a month in submission to you," and his broad, genuine smile was more than enough of a reward for having lost her freedom - as well as her soul - to him.


End file.
